The Announcement
by VeryRachelBerry
Summary: How did Kurt and Blaine tell everyone they were dating? Each chapter focuses on a different person. The Warblers, Mercedes, Burt, Rachel, the New Directions, and finally, Kurt's mom.
1. The Warblers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

Kurt and Blaine entered the Warbler's rehearsal room hand in hand. Kurt laughed at something Blaine whispered in his ear and nodded in agreement. They sat down on one of the couches, legs and hips touching, practically on top of each other and continued whispering to each other.

No one even batted an eye at them. Everyone was used to this over friendly behavior between Blaine and Kurt and knew it meant nothing. Or at least, Blaine and Kurt _said _it meant nothing.

_Bang, bang, bang! _"Order, order!" Wes said loudly, sounding his gavel to get everyone's attention and begin the meeting. Everyone silenced. "Okay, Regionals is a mere week away and we need to get everything together. We've already got our group number down and ready but since we changed Blaine's solo to a duet, we need to get to work. Blaine, Kurt, any ideas for your duet?"

Kurt looked at Blaine to answer.

"Yes. I think that we should sing Candles by Hey Monday," He announced.

Some murmurs of interest and agreement filled the room.

"Interesting choice. Not our usual style. What led you to that decision?" Wes asked.

Blaine shrugged. "My boyfriend and I just thought it had a lot of feeling behind it and would be a great twist to bring to the competition."

The whole room exploded into chaos. People were screaming, exchanging money, congratulating, celebrating, and patting Kurt and Blaine on their backs.

"What?"

"Are you serious?"

"Oh my God!"

"I knew it!"

"That'll be fifty bucks!"

"Finally!"

"When did it happen?" Marc, a sophomore asked.

"This morning," Kurt grinned.

"Who asked who?" Another student, John, asked.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, neither sure of what would be the correct answer.

"It was kind of mutual," Blaine answered.

"Well it's about time!" Wes exclaimed. "David and I were about to devise a plan to get you guys together ourselves. The sexual tension was killing us!"

Kurt's face brightened as he stared at his feet.

"Glad we helped you guys out then," He mumbled.

David snorted.

"Yeah, right. You probably made it worse. Now Blaine's just gonna tell us how amazing and perfect you are all the time."

"Okay, you can shut up now," Blaine said.

Of course, it was no use because now everyone was acting out ridiculous scenes of what Kurt and Blaine would supposedly say to each other.

"Oh my God, Kurt, you're so amazing and beautiful and sexy! I just want to ravish you all day long!" One boy said in a high pitched voice.

"Oh, please do, Blaine!" Another replied in an even higher voice. "I just want to run my porcelain fingers through your deliciously gelled hair!"

By now, Blaine and Kurt were the color of tomatoes.

"Okay, you can stop now, guys. Really," Kurt laughed awkwardly.

"Let's run away to Unicorn Land and make beautiful gay babies!"

"And sing Katy Perry all day long!"

"This really isn't funny anymore," Blaine said, now just annoyed.

Of course, no one was listening; they were all too busy singing Peacock and dry humping each other.

"I wanna see your peacock cock cock, your peacock cock!" They screamed, laughing and dancing at the same time.

Finally, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and they inched their way out of the room, completely unnoticed by the other boys, far too caught up in their impressions and dirty dancing.

"That was probably the most embarrassing experience of my life to include performing Push It in front of the whole school," Kurt said once they were a safe distance from the rehearsal room.

"Definitely," Blaine agreed. "That was absolutely mortifying. But at least now I can do this."

And with that, he pulled Kurt to him and kissed him full on the lips.


	2. Mercedes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or Glee.**

"Hey white boy!" Mercedes greeted happily.

"Hello, Mercedes." Kurt grinned back.

He was sitting on his dorm room bed, laptop resting on his thighs. Every Thursday night he and Mercedes had a Skype date. It was the perfect way to stay in touch and see each other, even if it wasn't in person. It was especially good for sharing exciting news because it meant Kurt could see and hear Mercedes' reaction.

"I'm telling you now, y'all better bring it at Regionals next week. We are going to be hard to beat." Mercedes warned.

"Trust me, we definitely will. We have great soloists." Kurt shot back with a smile.

"Oh, yeah, Blaine is great, honey, but he's definitely nothing new." Mercedes rolled her eyes, not intimidated in the least.

"Exactly. That's why he's doing a duet with me." Kurt responded nonchalantly.

"Are you serious?" Mercedes exclaimed. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks."

"It's about time. You and I both know you deserve it."

"Yeah, well, it's all thanks to Blaine actually. He really wanted to duet with me." Kurt said, trying to hint at the next part in his story. Mercedes simply rolled her eyes again.

"No duh, who wouldn't?"

"Exactly," Kurt continued. "He just didn't fully realize it until this week when I sang Blackbird for Pav."

"May he rest in peace." Mercedes interrupted, creating the universal sign of the crucifix across her head and chest.

"Yes. So he realized it and went to the council to tell them. But see, that wasn't the only thing he realized this week."

"Has he finally let up on the hair gel?" Mercedes laughed.

"No, not yet. But he has let up on the obliviousness," Kurt replied. He then sucked in a deep breath and grinned. "Blaine and I are dating!" He squealed, clapping his hands rapidly in excitement.

Mercedes didn't even react. At first, Kurt didn't notice, too caught up in his own clapping. It wasn't until he stopped so he could continue his story that he realized that Mercedes was just sitting there on the screen with a bored look on her face, picking at her nails.

"Mercedes?" He asked, checking to make sure the computer hadn't frozen or the sound wasn't turned off.

"Did you seriously expect me to be surprised? Boy, I could read it on your face the minute you logged on," She said unexcitedly. "I was hoping something more unexpected would have happened."

Kurt's shoulders slumped in disappointment. He had really been looking forward to Mercedes' reaction.

"What do you mean you aren't surprised?" He asked, slightly hurt.

"It was only a matter of time, what with the way you're always looking at each other and holding hands and whatnot. Boy, all you had to do was look at me and I could see the sparkle in your eye. If you weren't my best friend I'd be a bit sick from it all." Mercedes admitted. "I can totally tell you got it on."

Kurt gasped, sharply bringing a hand to his chest.

"We did not!"

"Oh, whatever. Made out, got it on, whatever your floats your boat. And from the looks of it, necking."

Kurt abruptly covered his throat, blushing wildly.

"Yeah, that's right, I can see it. That's what you get for having such a high tech computer. I can see you in HD." Mercedes laughed.

Kurt shifted uncomfortably on his bed.

"Well this conversation is not going in the direction I thought it would." He mumbled.

"Then I'll mix it up," Mercedes said, her tone going from playful to serious. "Let it be known, if that hobbit hurts one hair on your pretty little head, I _will _cut him."

Kurt laughed.

"I'll let him know." He smiled.

Mercedes didn't laugh along.

"Oh, I'm not joking. I will beat his ass. No one messes with my baby."

"Okay, Mercedes. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Mercedes grinned. "I have to go but tell your boyfriend he and I will be having a talk soon. We have rules and regulations to go over."

"Alright. Bye 'Cedes." Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"Goodbye, Kurt!"

And with that, the screen went black.


	3. The Hudmels

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

* * *

_Clink, clink, clink._

The sound of silverware hitting against itself filled the air. Kurt, Carole, Burt, and Finn sat at the dining table in relative silence eating dinner. That is, until Finn decided to speak.

"Hey, do you mind if I go out tomorrow night? I want to take Quinn out to dinner." Finn asked, showing off his food filled mouth.

"Finn," Kurt scolded. "Swallow before you speak."

Finn quickly swallowed and looked between Burt and Carole. "Well, can I?" He repeated.

"Sure, that's fine." Burt replied.

"That's nice you're taking Quinn out. I'm sure she'll enjoy it. You two do make such a nice couple." Kurt said a bit _too_ nicely. In the past, Kurt had not been afraid to make it known that he did not approve of the relationship. He thought that Finn and Rachel made a much nicer pair and didn't think Finn should date Quinn again after all she'd put him through last year. This is why Finn gave him a strange look towards his kind comment.

"Uhh, yeah." He replied suspiciously.

"And speaking of couples," Kurt went on. "Blaine and I have recently become one."

With a clatter, Burt dropped his fork and knife and began choking loudly on his grilled chicken. Carole quickly jumped from her place to his side and began clapping his back and trying to hand him his water. Brut brushed her away and turned to Kurt.

"What?" He exclaimed. "I don't think so! I barely even know the kid –"

"You've talked to him a million times."

"—And you're way too young –"

"I turn seventeen in two months."

"—No idea what his intentions are –"

"Completely honorable, I assure you."

"—You can't let someone take advantage of you like that –"

"It was a mutual decision."

"—You matter!"

"And so does he! To me! He matters to me and I care about him and I'm going to date him whether you like it or not."

The room was silent for a moment as Kurt sat with his arms firmly crossed, Burt practically radiated heat, Finn stared at his plate, and Carole looked between her husband and step son, unsure of what to do. Finally, she turned to Kurt with a smile.

"Well I'm happy for you." She said earnestly.

Kurt lowered his arms and sat quaintly.

"Thank you."

Burt huffed across the table but Kurt ignored him.

"Yeah, Blaine's cool." Finn said, shifting awkwardly in his seat.

"Thanks. Yes, he is."

Everyone finished dinner quietly though Kurt made it known he was unhappy by slamming his dishes into the sink and walking loudly to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Half an hour later, Kurt was lying in bed blasting Rose's Turn when Burt knocked on the door. Kurt pretended not to hear but the door opened anyway.

"Kurt," Burt said softly. He received no response. "Okay, I guess I deserve that." He sat down in the chair beside Kurt's bed but Kurt turned away. "So you really like him, huh?" Kurt rolled his eyes though he knew his dad couldn't see him. "I suppose if you really like him and he really likes you then I can't stop you from dating him. And I shouldn't because that wouldn't be fair of me. You deserve to be happy and if he's what makes you happy then so be it. If you're happy, I'm happy." Burt paused for a minute but still got no response. "Blaine's a good kid. So, uh, I approve."

With that, Burt stood up and turned to leave the room. Just as he reached the door, Kurt spoke.

"Dad?" Burt turned around again.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Burt just smiled and left, closing the door behind him.

A couple minutes later, Kurt's cell phone vibrated next to him, Blaine's name lit up on the screen.

**Hey, what's up?**

Kurt quickly typed back a response.

**I just told my dad about us.**

A moment later his phone vibrated again.

**Oh dear…**

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at Blaine's fear of Burt.

**He approves.**

The reply back was simple.

**:)**


	4. Rachel

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters!**

**A/N: I know that last chapter I mentioned Quinn and Finn being together, but to make this chapter easier to write and make more sense, Finn and Rachel are together. We're just going to pretend that he and Quinn broke up because he still had feelings for Rachel, blah blah blah, and they got back together. It's my story, I can do what I want to.**

* * *

Kurt was sitting on his bed minding his own business and reading the latest issue of Vogue when it happened. As he looked at Marc Jacobs' latest collection, his door suddenly flew open, hitting the wall with a bang, revealing none other than Rachel Berry, hands on her hips, breathing heavily out of her nose.

"Oh, please come in, Rachel." Kurt said sarcastically, setting his magazine down. "To what do I owe you the pleasure?"

"How dare you!" Rachel growled.

Kurt let out a sigh. "I don't know what you're talking about, Rachel."

"I thought I was your best friend." She fumed. "Best friends tell each other everything, _everything_, therefore I was under the impression that you told me everything because I tell you everything! But no! You're keeping secrets and everyone knows secrets don't make friends! That of course doesn't stop you, Kurt Hummel! Why is it that I am having a nice time with my boyfriends and he, assuming I know all your secrets just like I assumed I knew all your secrets, mentions you having a _boyfriend _like it's something I should know? Like it's common knowledge! How could you not tell me? That is insulting and embarrassing! I am so infuriated with you!"

Rachel finally finished her rant and crossed her arms.

"Oh, _that's _what this is about." Kurt said, now understanding what was going on.

"Yes, _that._" Rachel said, anger seeping out of her words. "How could you not tell me? You're my best friend!"

"I was going to tell you." Kurt swore. "It just happened. Hardly anyone knows yet."

"Does Mercedes know?"

Kurt was silent.

"Exactly! You told her and Finn and everybody else in the world before me!"

"I didn't tell _everybody._" Kurt said quietly, adjusting his broach.

"Well you might as well have. I told you the second Finn and I got back together. This was huge news, Kurt! Almost as big as you getting your first solo or—" Rachel's speech was quickly cut off by Kurt.

"Actually, that's part two of the story…Blaine and I are doing a duet at Regionals." Kurt said sheepishly.

"What?" Rachel exclaimed. "A male duet? That's groundbreaking in show choir! Now we're really going to need to get cracking on our songs!"

Kurt watched as Rachel began pacing the room, talking to herself, singing a note or two here and there, shaking her head.

"Rachel. Rachel!" He interrupted. She looked up with wide eyes as if she had forgotten he was there.

"What?"

"Are we done here?" He asked.

"Absolutely not." Rachel replied, abandoning her pacing to join him on his bed. Kurt sighed in disappointment. "Kurt, I am very hurt that you failed to inform me on such a major change in your life. As your best friend, I'm supposed to know these things so I can warn him not to hurt you and we can have girl talk and double dates. You not telling me leads me to question the validity and meaning of our friendship. We need to have a balanced relationship and it looks like I'm putting much more into it than you are. For now, I'm going to forgive you and believe that you were hesitant to tell me because you didn't want to hurt my feelings or cause strife, knowing that Blaine and I were once together, but if something like this happens again, we're going to need to figure out the source of the problem in our friendship. Most likely, it will be jealousy over my unparalleled talent but either way, it's something we need to work through together. Now I'm going to go back to my boyfriend and you can resume reading." Rachel got off the bed, ready to leave. "Goodbye, Kurt. I'm glad we had this talk."

And then she was gone, leaving behind nothing but the faint scent of her Very Hollywood by Michael Kors perfume in the air.


	5. The New Directions

**Hey, everybody! So sorry that it's been forever since I updated! I promise I didn't mean for it to be this long. I started this chapter months ago and then part way through I just had the worst writer's block ever. I had my beginning and I knew what I wanted to happen but I just didn't know how to make it work. I came back to it later and got a little further but then got stuck again. I actually considered cutting the chapter all together but I knew I couldn't so I finally sat down and figured it all out. Thanks everyone who has reviewed, subscribed, and favorited. You have no idea how much this means to me! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter because it beat the hell out of me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters.**

* * *

It was movie night at Rachel's house and all of the New Directions were there. Kurt and Blaine had been invited along as honorary members so they happily agreed. They figured that since everyone would be in one place, they could officially announce their relationship.

The whole gang was sitting in Rachel's basement in their respective pairs and small groups, chatting idly while they waited for her and Finn to finish with the refreshments. The two of them had gone upstairs to get popcorn and drinks ten minutes before and still had yet to return. In the corner of one of the long couches sat Blaine and Kurt. Or rather, Blaine sat in the corner and Kurt sat on his lap ("wanky"). Next to them was Mercedes, whom Kurt was talking to. As he nodded his head, he turned away to face everyone.

"Excuse me, may I have your attention!" He said loudly. Everyone ignored him and kept talking. "I said, _excuse me!_" He repeated. Finally, people began to turn their heads, some curious as to what he had to say, others annoyed that he interrupted them.

"Bless you." Brittany said kindly with a smile. Kurt leaned over Mercedes to pat her on the hand.

"Thank you, Brittany." He said. "Anyway, I wanted all of your attention because I have a very important announcement to make."

"You're screwing jerry curl." Santana said in a bored tone, twirling her hair around her finger.

Kurt blinked several times in a row and Blaine coughed awkwardly. That wasn't exactly the answer he was expecting.

"Um, not exactly." Kurt said, shifting uncomfortably. "But close. Blaine and I have become a couple! We're dating!" He said with a bright grin. He looked down at Blaine who smiled back at him.

Squeals of delight filled the air and instantly they were surrounded by all the girls.

"Who asked who?"

"How did you get together?"

"How long has it been?"

"Does this mean you're going to have dolphin babies?"

The last question was from Brittany of course.

The boys both tried to answer to the best of their ability, though it wasn't easy since they were all coming at them at once. ("It was mutual," "Blaine admitted his feelings and kissed me," "just a couple weeks," "I don't think so Britt, that's not possible.")

Once the questions had died down and the girls had ceased on the hugs, the guys figured it was their turn to say something. They weren't exactly as excited as the girls but their brotherly punches and pats on the back were sincere.

"Congratulations."

"I'm happy for you guys."

"How do you guys like…do it?"

The last question left Blaine and Kurt feeling even more awkward than before and they both looked at each other, unsure of whether or not they should even answer that. Unfortunately for them, Puck was looking at them expectantly.

"Uh, I think that's something you should look into yourself." Kurt said finally.

Blaine nodded in agreement before adding, "I'm sure you can borrow some of Kurt's pamphlets!"

"Blaine!" Kurt hissed, smacking him in the arm as everyone looked at them questioningly.

"What pamphlets?" Tina asked.

"Oh my god," Kurt muttered, burying his face into his hands in embarrassment. "Blaine, why did you have to bring that up?"

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking!"

"Obviously not."

"It's better than us actually having to explain ourselves. Those pamphlets helped you, didn't they?"

"We are not talking about this and I am not giving him my pamphlets!"

"Well it's not like you need them anymore!"

Everyone continued to stare at them, waiting for an answer.

"That red head lady at school gave me a pamphlet once." Brittany said distantly. "It had pretty pictures inside. I think there were words too but they were too big for me, so I just colored on them instead."

Now everyone switched their gaze to Brittany, unsure of how to even respond to that.

Luckily, Rachel and Finn walked down the stairs just then, breaking the awkward silence.

"Who wants refreshments?" Rachel sing-songed as she headed towards them, balancing a try of beverages in one hand and a bowl of popcorn in the other. Finn followed behind her holding two more bowls, one of which had obviously already been eaten out of, a fact proven by his loud crunching.

Kurt let out a sigh of relief.

"Finally, now lets please get this movie in!" He exclaimed, leaning back into Blaine tiredly.

"Excellent enthusiasm, Kurt!" Rachel grinned widely. She set down all of the refreshments on the coffee table then sat down before finally pressing play on the DVD, causing the room to fill up with the recognizable sound of the opening credits of Enchanted, effectively causing everyone to forget about what had been happening only moments before and for that, Kurt was grateful.


End file.
